


С кем не бывает

by tarakihi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл на челлендж (98) одного из первых сообществ по фандому на дайри.ру</p>
            </blockquote>





	С кем не бывает

***

Веске почти не было стыдно.  
Он сидел в кресле, прижимая к голове кусок льда, - давать что-то ещё ему категорически отказались. Да и за льдом заставили идти самого, мотивируя тем, что координация у него должна была уже вернуться к норме.  
\- Прикинь, - ему даже удалось почти улыбнуться, хотя голова, по правде сказать, болела адски, - даже студенты-медики иногда напиваются. А некоторые даже не иногда. Все мы люди.  
\- Мистер Хоуэлл, - хозяин комнаты сидел напротив, скрестив руки на груди, между словами просачивалось знакомое шипение, - это не оправдание тому, что вы вломились в мою комнату среди ночи.  
\- С кем не бывает, - Веска попытался изобразить раскаяние. - Инстинкт самосохранения сработал. Мой организм не выдержал бы такой чудовищной дозы алкоголя, если бы я оставил его валяться почти на улице.  
\- И тем более это не оправдание тому, что вы рухнули в мою постель!  
Веска потёр лоб, сморщился, снова приложил лёд к голове.  
\- А куда мне было падать, по-твоему? Я цивилизованный человек, да и каково тебе было бы обнаружить меня на полу где-нибудь в ванной, а?  
\- И тем более, - с нажимом прошипел Ди, подскакивая к креслу и сверкая глазищами, - пятый раз за месяц!..  
Веска покаянно вздохнул.  
Если честно, кроме головы, у него болело несколько рёбер, а колено отказывалось гнуться и грозило распухнуть.   
\- Ди, пойми, это называется условный рефлекс. Подсознание запомнило последовательность действий, которая заканчивается твоей... комнатой. Это срабатывает автоматически. Ну, с кем не бывае...  
\- Благодарите небо, мистер Хоуэлл, что этой ночью она не закончилась навсегда!  
Веска снова поморщился. Вроде бы голове постепенно становилось легче.   
В принципе, он понимал, что достаться ему могло куда сильнее. Например, если бы Ди тогда успел совсем заснуть, то неизвестно, что сделал бы с метко рухнувшим в его постель телом. Может, совсем бы загрыз. Может, у него тоже... рефлексы.  
На этот раз повезло.  
С кем не бывает.  
\- Да ладно тебе рычать, Ди, - миролюбиво поднял ладони Веска. - В конце концов, я же не спрашиваю, почему пятый раз за месяц твоя дверь была не заперта.


End file.
